Santa Claus
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Mientras Yuriy Ivanov está en coma y el señor Dickenson se hace cargo de él, recuerda sus anhelos pasados de formar una familia. Tal vez esté muy alejado de la imagen que siempre tuvo de un hijo suyo, pero Yuriy es lo más parecido que tiene a un hijo, y Dickenson, lo más parecido que Yuriy tiene a un padre.


**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Takao Aoki. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

" _Los padres son los huesos con los que los hijos afilan sus dientes"_

 **Peter Alexander Ustinov**

* * *

 **Santa Claus**

Un mes: había pasado ya un mes desde aquel día, desde el día en que se dejó de ver al beyblade como un deporte para empezar a verlo como un _deporte_ profesional cuyas connotaciones eran escalofriantemente similares a las antiguas luchas de gladiadores del Coliseo romano.

El señor Dickenson, como doctor que era -aunque tuviera años sin ejercer y siempre se hubiera centrado más en la investigación que en la atención médica y sanitaria- sabía que un mes en coma no era demasiado tiempo, claro, a comparación de aquellos desafortunados viajeros de la inconsciencia que habían pasado toda una vida en coma y despertado de manera casi milagrosa, pero eso no significaba nada cuando se tiene a alguien a quien se aprecia enfrente, perdido en un sueño involuntario más parecido al viejo cuento de la Bella Durmiente que a un síndrome médico perfectamente explicado por la ciencia. Un coma y sus consecuencias siempre era algo para preocupante, aunque durase sólo unas horas.

Pero Yuriy Ivanov cumplía ya un mes en coma. El diagnostico había resultado en un coma de cuarto grado, el más grave de todos, causado por un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico de tipo grave. Todo era grave en ese muchacho, y a la vez, curiosamente estable. Sin embargo Dickenson no olvidaba que ese tipo de diagnósticos podían resultar en cuadros clínicos peores y era una de las principales causas de incapacidad en niños y adolescentes. La recuperación, usualmente, era dolorosamente prolongada, incompleta y dejaba secuelas significativas.

—El muchacho está estable —Le había informado el doctor y la enfermera esa mañana tanto a él como a Boris y Sergei, quienes aún se encontraban muy lastimados como para atreverse a salir mucho más allá del piso donde estaban hospitalizados. Querían evitar miradas indiscretas que reconocieran sus caras, las cuales en Japón resultaban extranjeras hasta lo ridículo, incluso estando dentro del hospital. Nunca se sabía de dónde podían salir las fuentes de información para sacar jugo a costa suya en los programas de chismes y las noticas deportivas.

Haberse visto derrotados de manera implacable, con sus anárquicos planes contra BEGA al traste, su capitán en coma y Kai recientemente desaparecido, además de las varias vendas que rodeaban sus brazos, piernas, y las gasas que cubrían las heridas de sus caras, era un severo golpe gráfico al acérrimo orgullo del equipo ruso. No querían que nadie los viera así, y sin embargo, incluso con el señor Dickenson, uno de los pocos adultos que podía más o menos presumir de conocerlos, se mostraban renuentes a hablar mucho o acercarse demasiado. Eran desconfiados hasta el hartazgo, se encerraban en sí mismos hasta la terquedad; pero eran extrañamente solidarios de una manera que pocos podían comprender e interpretar.

—¿Pero despertará? —se atrevió a preguntar Boris Kuznetsov. Dickenson se dio cuenta que intentó sonar intimidante, como era su costumbre, pero le fue inevitable leer en los claros ojos azules el pesado halo de la preocupación.

—No puedo prometer nada —dijo seriamente el doctor. Era como la septima vez que Boris le preguntaba eso en un mes y la septima vez que le respondía eso, como si con cada preguntara pudiese acercar el despertar del pelirrojo—. Los comas pueden ser impredecibles. Sin embargo, el joven Ivanov es un muchacho fuerte y resistente, en buena condición; sus posibilidades de despertar son altas, y anteriormente ha habido casos con diagnósticos peores en los cuales el paciente comatoso ha despertado.

—Ha pasado ya un mes —recalcó el joven con cierto tono de reclamo, aunque al final habló más para sí que para los demás, mirando fijamente al muchacho que yacía en cama. Sergei hizo un muy discreto mohín de incomodidad, como si le molestase que su compañero mostrara más preocupación de la debida ante los tres adultos que estaban delante de ellos, incluso si la enfermera parecía no prestarles la más mínima atención mientras revisaba los aparatos que rodeaban a su capitán. Pero no le dijo nada, y de hecho, lo entendía. Entre ellos siempre había existido una especie de trato tácito del cual nadie hablaba, pero que todos respetaban. Todos se conocían desde niños, desde los tiempos violentos de Rusia luego de la caída del comunismo. La disolución de la Unión Soviética los hizo crecer muy pronto; les golpeó en el bolsillo, en los padres y el estomago, pero lo que vivieron en la Abadía fue peor que cualquier golpe de estado o conflicto político, apenas comparado con las guerrillas que eran el pan de cada día en países del Medio Oriente o en Sudáfrica, pero todo bajo techos fríos y cuatro paredes. Eso los llevó a unirse unos a otros, a encerrarse en sí mismos, y con los otros, en un grupo cerrado y tan hermético que era casi imposible penetrar.

Era curioso, porque a su manera eran adultos, pero vivían encerrados igual que un pequeño club de niños que no aceptan niñas ni otros compañeros de clase en su grupo.

Y estaban tan encerrados en sí mismos que incluso entre ellos no se conocían por completo. Había una línea de confianza que nació naturalmente porque, lo sabían, simplemente de esa manera encajaban sus personalidades con las del resto: Yuriy sabía cosas de Kai que ninguno de los demás sabía; Boris sabía cosas de Yuriy que ni Kai o Sergei conocían, y este último conocía cosas de Boris que Yuriy ignoraba. De Iván, que se encontraba en Rusia (durante las noches en el hospital lo envidió profundamente por ello) todos conocían todo de él; era demasiado transparente. Hasta cierto punto, ligeramente ingenuo. Las desventajas de ser el menor.

Sergei vio a Boris bajar la cabeza mientras el doctor intercambiaba unas palabras con Dickenson. Supo que tuvo la tentación de tomar la mano inerte de Yuriy ahora que nadie lo observaba, comprobar que seguía vivo, que su circulación era lo suficientemente potente para hacerlo despertar, pero no se atrevió. Lo entendía. Boris conoció Yuriy en la calle, estando este desvalido y asustado. Prácticamente lo salvó de los peligros de las duras calles; sospechó que seguramente lo había encontrado llorando y escondido, pero nunca preguntó nada a ninguno. Llegaron a la Abadía engañados, siendo amigos, y seguían siéndolo, aunque nunca hablaban de eso; no era necesario hablarlo cuando su amistad sobrevivió a la competencia, los castigos, los golpes, el hambre, el entrenamiento y el miedo. Sobre todo cuando les habían enseñado que la amistad era una debilidad y un punto vulnerable para cualquiera que quisiese quitarlo de en medio.

Si Yuriy nunca despertaba, eso destrozaría a Boris. Lo destrozaría por dentro, tal vez apenas y ellos se darían cuenta. Vertería vodka sobre su tumba y se bebería otra botella en su honor. Un par de peleas por aquí y por allá para honrar su temperamento y su mal humor bajo la usual capa de fría seriedad. Era capaz de sobreponerse al duelo y lidiar con él, pero nunca de olvidarlo.

El doctor se retiró junto a la enfermera al informar los últimos detalles y el señor Dickenson se quedó a solas con los tres rusos. La habitación, a percepción del anciano, pareció volverse un poco más fría y profundamente silenciosa. A veces creía que esos muchachos llevaban a donde fuera el frío y el silencio de las estepas heladas y desiertas de Siberia.

—Boris —dijo Sergei para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento—. Vámonos.

—Hoy empieza el torneo de Justice 5 —comentó el señor Dickenson mirándolos extrañados. La televisión estaba apagada, pero en cualquier momento el hombre la encendería para sintonizar el torneo. Era algo que casi nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse. Se hablaba tanto de ello, que muchas tiendas y empresas en el mundo habían dado permiso a sus empleados para que la gente pudiese ver el programa del torneo, igual que sucedía en los mundiales de futbol o cuando terminaba alguna serie de gran popularidad.

—Podemos verlo en nuestra habitación —Boris pareció recobrar el semblante y la compostura al contestar—. Además, empieza en dos horas —recalcó.

—No queremos toparnos con Tyson y los otros —aclaró el mayor de los rusos cruzado de brazos. Dickenson asintió, comprensivo. Ya no eran enemigos como antes, muy a su manera los rusos respetaban al antiguo equipo de Kai –y viceversa-, el cual nuevamente se había unido para hacer frente a BEGA y a Boris, pero eso no significaba que fueran amigos o tuvieran intenciones de acercarse a ellos y ponerse a charlar como si cualquier cosa de su más reciente fracaso. Y además, lo último que querían era que los vieran tan lastimados, e incluso… algo desesperanzados.

Si había algo que esos chicos cuidaban, era su temible reputación, pero tampoco podían negarles el derecho de visitar a Yuriy… tal vez ayudaran.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que Boris diera un paso fuera de la habitación de su capitán, se volvió hacia Dickenson y le habló.

—Cualquier cosa que pas… —Se detuvo en seco luego de que Dickenson asintió. Sabía que a los chicos les costaba trabajo mostrar preocupación unos a los otros. Lo veían como un acto de debilidad. Sabía que si sucedía cualquier cosa con el pelirrojo, apenas después de avisar al doctor, debía avisarle a sus compañeros.

Minutos después el hombre encendió el televisor y sintonizó el canal de los muchos que pasarían en vivo la primera etapa del torneo de BEGA. De pronto se sintió profundamente desesperanzado y decepcionado mientras escuchaba a DJ Jazzman narrar que, desde la cinco de la mañana, los boletos para el torneo se estaban vendiendo como pan caliente y estaban a prácticamente nada de agotarse. Se preguntó cómo el público y el mundo pudo olvidarse en cuestión de menos de dos meses del trabajo de años de la BBA, de Tyson y sus amigos, de los equipos de Asia, de Europa y América. Los mismos equipos que los emocionaron, entretuvieron, que los hicieron reír y llorar y gritar. Ahora sólo hablaban de BEGA y su liga profesional; solamente hablaban del por qué estúpida razón el tricampeón mundial de beyblade no quería hacerse profesional y echaba pestes de BEGA y Boris Balkov.

—¿Cómo pudieron olvidar lo que hizo Balkov, Yuriy? —susurró Dickenson acercándose a la cama del aludido. Luego se dirigió al lavabo y se lavó las manos intentando refrescarse, resoplando entre agotado y decepcionado—. ¿Olvidarse de lo que te hizo?

Por unos momentos recordó la terrible experiencia en la cual se convirtió el torneo ruso, dos años atrás, cuando los Blitzkrieg Boys, antes Demolition Boys, actuaron en base a lo que Boris, BIOVOLT y Voltaire les ordenaron sin siquiera rechistar. Les habían lavado el cerebro, eso era claro, ¿pero acaso, antes de eso, aquellos muchachos habían olvidado lo que ese hombre les hizo antes de convertirlos en el grupo de beyluchadores más temidos del mundo, apenas a una delgada línea de convertirlos en soldados? ¿Había pasado lo mismo con los fanáticos del beyblade y el mundo después de la aparición de BEGA? Lo podía creer de un grupo de niños huérfanos cuya única esperanza para sobrevivir era sobresalir en el beyblade y seguir órdenes, ¿pero del mundo entero?

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero Tyson y el resto de su equipo entró en la habitación. Los muchachos eran todo sonrisas y ánimos. El sólo verlos lo puso de buen humor. Se acercaron a la cama de Yuriy, le hablaron y le aseguraron que no fallarían, que ahora su única preocupación era despertar y recuperarse. Aunque tal vez no los escuchara, dejaron a su lado, como muestra física de su apoyo y aprecio, el nuevo beyblade que debió corresponder a Kai. Le prometieron que ganarían por él, y por el deporte que intentó defender aún a costa de su propio bienestar. Momentos después se fueron. Tenían prisa, el torneo estaba cada vez más cerca, y por un instante le pareció sorprendente cómo Yuriy y su equipo logró inspirar de tal manera a Tyson. Y eso que parecía que se despreciaban tanto mutuamente.

—Los olvidados nunca olvidan, Yuriy —le dijo Dickenson, sonriendo.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, estudiando su cara, sus rasgos, sus facciones y músculos infinitamente relajados, buscando entre ellos alguna señal de movimiento o reacción, pero durante minutos no hubo nada. Se veía como si simplemente estuviese durmiendo, sin embargo la imagen de la mascarilla sobre su boca y nariz, la gasa cubriendo la mitad de su cara, la venda alrededor de su cabello despeinado y los conectores pegados a sus brazos y pecho eran una visión perturbadora.

A Dickenson, siendo un hombre ya de la tercera edad pero sin miras de retirarse, le pareció una imagen profundamente injusta y dura. Un muchacho tan joven y fuerte postrado en una cama, en coma, conectado a un montón de porquerías. No era una situación justa cuando el chico debía estar al aire libre, beybatallando, practicando, estudiando, yendo de juerga o buscándose una novia. Simplemente no era justo. Y más que injusto, le parecía terrible. La única razón por la cual Yuriy había resultado tan lastimado de su beybatalla contra Garland era porque Boris casi obligó al muchacho a destruirlo en pos de no detener la pelea a tiempo y entretener a la audiencia. Tyson le había asegurado que tenía también la esperanza de que el equipo de BEGA entrara en razón; había visto la cara de culpa y enfado de Garland al tomar su blade luego de ganar, echándole una última mirada al pelirrojo una vez que esté yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo. Sabía que Garland no estaba orgulloso de aquella victoria.

—Es injusto, Yuriy, lo sé y lo veo —Finalmente se sentó a un lado de la cama, externando sus pensamientos—. Deberías estar afuera, al aire libre, beybatallando, practicando, yendo de juerga con tus amigos como tanto les gusta. Tus mayores preocupaciones deberían ser pasar la siguiente materia o buscarte una novia.

Sabía que Yuriy podía escucharlo aunque no lo pareciese. Los estudios indicaban que se había comprobado que las personas en estado comatoso podían escuchar cuando les hablaban. El mismo doctor lo había recomendado e insistido en ello. Eso ayudaba al tratamiento y aumentaba las posibilidades de despertar, pero sus compañeros de equipo no eran las personas más expresivas del mundo y, aunque les preocupaba, aquella parte del tratamiento era casi completa responsabilidad del anciano hombre, a quien se le daban más las palabras de aliento y ánimo.

—¿Sabes, Yuriy? Los detractores del beyblade dicen que las beybatallas, donde a veces los jugadores terminan lastimados y sus bestias bit peleando ferozmente, no son más que una versión moderna de las peleas del antiguo Coliseo romano —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar para tomar un poco de agua—. Pero no vi la brutalidad en la cual podía convertirse el juego hasta el día en que BEGA dio su primera aparición ante el público, en tu pelea contra Garland. El que Boris permitiera que Garland te lastimara hasta… ¡y el publico! Aún me pregunto qué le pasaba a ese público. Vueltos locos ante semejante despliegue de poder. No fueron capaces de ver el fondo de aquello, de lo que sucedía y lo que podía suceder. Ni siquiera el campeonato ruso pareció tan brutal a comparación. Entonces el público internacional estaba espantado. Aquello había sido un acto de terrorismo por parte de Boris Balkov y BIOVOLT donde a ustedes los usaron. En esta ocasión Boris los agarró a ustedes en curva; no sabían nada de Garland; que era tan bueno. Una vez más los chantajeó, y más que chantaje, aquello fue una amenaza. Te obligaron a pelear hasta que quedaste entre la espada y la pared en frente del mundo, luego de ver a tus compañeros caer fulminados ante tus ojos. Y te obligaron a pelear, y pelear…

Negó con la cabeza, ahora más preocupado que decepcionado. En una hora empezaría el torneo y los chicos seguramente ya estaban en la sede de BEGA, preparándose para la primera batalla. No tenía idea de cómo resultarían las cosas; después de todo, uno de los mejores beyluchadors de BEGA había hecho picadillo a los Blitzkrieg Boys, que también estaban dentro del rango de los mejores del mundo, y aún más, estaba Brooklyn, aquel misterioso beyluchador pelirrojo que prácticamente había destruido a Kai. ¡A Kai Hiwatari! Quién estaba como el segundo mejor beyluchador del mundo, justo después de Tyson.

¿Sería que ese tal Brooklyn era mejor que Kai y Tyson juntos? Y si así era… ¿cómo entonces Tyson podía siquiera soñar con derrocar a BEGA? ¿Cómo intentarlo solo, estando también Kai desaparecido?

Pero Ray, Max y Daichi también estaban entre los mejores… _ganarían_ , y si no lo hacían, al menos no dejarían que la BBA y el beyblade cayeran sin antes dar la pelea. Eso lo llenaba de una esperanza cálida y reconfortante que contrastaba de manera fulminante con la imagen de Yuriy yaciendo en coma. La esperanza que tenía sobre ello era extrañamente nostálgica, igual que una tristeza cálida: el tipo de tristeza que se queda instalada en el pecho y la boca del estomago luego de superar el dolor y el duelo ante la muerte de un ser querido.

—¿Ya te dije cómo va a ser el torneo? —mencionó Dickenson intentando pasar a otros temas más agradables, aunque fuesen por la misma línea—. Será un torneo de cinco contra cinco. Aún no se sabe a quién enviara a jugar primero cada equipo. Sea como sea, el equipo de BEGA terminó conformado por Garland, Ming-Ming, Crusher, Mystel y Brooklyn… aunque a él todavía no lo conoces. Es un beyluchador, al parecer, bastante peculiar. Por otro lado el equipo de Tyson ha cambiado su nombre a G-Revolution, y lo conforma, por supuesto, Tyson, Max, Ray, el indispensable Kenny y Hillary… —De pronto soltó una risilla, como si realmente estuviese intercambiando palabras con otra persona que le respondía—. Sí, lo sé. Les falta un jugador. Tyson y los demás esperaban que Kai… —La mirada del hombre se ensombreció y el silencio sepulcral se apoderó de su lengua y la habitación—… se les uniera, pero Kai se unió a BEGA. Creo saber por qué, y creo que tú también, conoces muy bien a Kai. Seguramente buscando otra oportunidad para enfrentar a Tyson y demostrarle al mundo que puede vencerlo. Sin embargo, se enfrentó a Brooklyn. Qué beyluchador más extraño y tan… _poderoso_. Debo decirte que Kai desapareció luego de eso, hace unos tres días. La última imagen que tuvimos de él fueron las del muchacho tirado en el suelo, desmayado y rodeado de paramédicos; Tyson casi se vuelve loco. Voltaire está furioso, mandó buscarlo, pero no sé si la búsqueda esté rindiendo frutos, y tampoco sé si tiene algo que ver con BEGA. Lo dudo, no hubiese permitido que le pasase eso a su nieto, por muchas cosas que haya permitido antes que le hicieran. Pero sabes que Kai es como un gato, tiende a desaparecer y regresa cuando quiere. Solamente espero que se encuentre bien. Pero si conozco a ese muchacho, y lo hago, seguramente se las está arreglando. ¡Aunque una llamada no estaría nada mal! —exclamó al último a modo de broma, aunque el tono no lo convenció ni a él. Se llevó un paño a la frente para enjuagarse el sudor.

Sí, una llamada de Kai, por lo menos un _"estoy bien, no estén fastidiando",_ no estaría nada mal. Le quitaría una preocupación menos no solamente a él, sino a sus amigos, a los dos, a los buenos y los malos, como le gustaba decir a la gente, aunque los rusos estaban enfurecidos de que el chico se uniera a BEGA y luego desapareciera del mapa.

Bueno, al menos Yuriy y el resto de sus compañeros habían cumplido casi al pie de la letra el trato de mantenerse en constante contacto con Dickenson a cambio de brindarles relativa emancipación e independencia. Después de la Abadía, los chicos habían perdido gran parte de la inmadurez e imprudencia propia de la edad. Eran demasiado adultos para ser tan jóvenes. Aún así, en más de una ocasión se pasaba la semana entera sin que Dickenson tuviera noticias de ellos. Comenzaba a imaginar lo peor hasta que lograba contactarlos y se enteraba que se habían ido de tamaña juerga y habían sufrido resacas de hasta dos días, o de que Boris se había liado en una pelea de bar. En más de una ocasión los había agarrado esperando en clínicas para atender las heridas de Boris o con la nada agradable noticia de que alguno de ellos pasaría el fin de semana en la cárcel por causar problemas si no se pagaba una multa. En una ocasión los contactó justo cuando habían viajado a Provincia Oriental del Cabo, en Sudáfrica, para tirarse del bungee más alto del mundo.

—¡Muchacho, tengo dos días intentando contactarlos! ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? —Le había dicho Dickenson en aquella ocasión, esperando la peor de las noticias. No lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo escuchar un grito de emoción exacerbada y extraño jubilo proveniente de la boca de Boris –además de una sarta de palabrotas en ruso-, un grito que parecía alejarse conforme pasaban los segundos. Lo peor de todo es que comenzó a escuchar risas burlonas, al parecer de Sergei y, sorprendentemente, de Kai.

—Estamos vivos —Le había contestado Yuriy extrañamente animado. Eso no le dio buena espina—. O al menos por ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Uno de los grandes temores de Dickenson, y que por desgracia se había cumplido, era que Boris Balkov regresara y se hiciera nuevamente con los chicos. Ese humor negro que los rusos se cargaban siempre lograba hacerle pedazos los malditos nervios.

—Estamos en Sudáfrica, en la Provincia Oriental del Cabo, en el bungee más alto del mundo —Y lo dijo con la misma templanza con la cual le diría a cuántos grados estaban en pleno invierno. Intentó decirle que no saltaran, que lo pensaran mejor, que esas cosas eran peligrosas, que no había garantía, pero el pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos a sus advertencias, a pesar de que lo escuchó con paciencia y respeto—. No hay apuro, señor Dickenson. Ah, lo dejo, me toca lanzarme a mí… ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de Sergei, Iván, tú también vas a saltar!

Apenas y alcanzó a decirle que se agarrara bien, si a esas iban. Y luego iba y se encontraba con las fotos y los vídeos en las redes sociales de los chicos, la mar de felices tirándose al vacío, sonriendo, sorprendentemente, producto de la descarga de adrenalina y peligro -a excepción de Kai, que lucía tan flemático como siempre, y de Iván, que parecía algo destanteado-.

Eso sí, jamás entendería las peculiares formas de diversión de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Pero a ellos, a esos muchachos, _los entendía_. Cuando cayó BIOVOLT y lograron rescatar a los chicos de la Abadía, el caso de los Demolition Boys fue algo especial. Casi todos estaban ahora por alcanzar la mayoría de edad, pero en aquel entonces eran menores. Le propuso a Yuriy adoptarlo legalmente, tenía los suficientes recursos para encargarse de él, incluso de sus compañeros de equipo, pero este se negó en rotundo. Aún así, se quedó a cargo de ellos como tutor provisional. A cambio, les prometió que iniciaría una búsqueda de sus familias, aunque no hubo demasiada suerte, al menos no con Yuriy. Se presumía que sus padres estaban muertos, y por lo que contó sobre su familia, no había tenido hermanos.

—Mi padre seguramente murió de cirrosis, se volvió alcohólico cuando cayó el comunismo y perdió su trabajo. Y mi madre me abandonó, me dejó con él. Si los encuentra o no… la verdad me da lo mismo. No les debo nada —Le había dicho el pelirrojo cuando le propuso buscar a sus padres. Le había dado aquella información con una indiferencia que dolía, y bajo todo ello, con un rencor imposible de ocultar. Pero recordaba la cara de asombro que puso cuando informaron que la hermana mayor de Boris los había contactado para encontrarse con su hermano, el cual había desaparecido muchos años atrás y del cual sólo supo hasta el campeonato ruso. Dickenson se preguntó si acaso Yuriy todavía pensaba en ellos, en sus padres, o si muy en el fondo deseaba recibir noticias. A veces le daba la impresión de que los Blitzkrieg Boys, a pesar de haber perdido a sus familias, a cambio habían ganado a un grupo de hermanos.

Cuando charló, apenas por encima, el tema con el señor Kinomiya, quien se volvió un amigo cercano luego del campeonato ruso, este le dijo a modo de broma que se comportaba como una especie de Santa Claus. _"Siempre buscando lo que necesitan y quieren estos niños"_ , le dijo entre risas. Pero no era un Santa Claus: Dickenson era lo más parecido que Yuriy tenía a un padre.

Se sacudió la cabeza aquellos pensamientos. No debía encariñarse demasiado con esos muchachos. Todos sabían de su favoritismo hacia Tyson, Max, Ray y Kai, pero en cuanto al equipo ruso… a su manera, lo necesitaban más. Al final de cuentas, estaban casi por completo solos en el mundo, y aunque sabían lidiar con los obstáculos que se les presentaran y a su manera se apoyaban mutuamente, Dickenson sabía que al final del día seguían siendo unos muchachos viviendo apenas la libertad –por no decir, en ocasiones, libertinaje- de la cual fueron privados prácticamente la mitad de sus vidas. Lo comprobó también, meses atrás, cuando en una reunión para asegurarse que todo estuviera en órden con ellos, Boris, que era el más imprudente de todo el grupo, sacó a relucir muy divertido cómo habían llevado a Yuriy a un burdel para que, a palabras de del primero, se hiciera _hombrecito_. Sobra decir que Yuriy no se puso nada contento con el hecho de que ventilara sus intimidades y le arrojó a su compañero lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que resultó ser el propio celular del chico. Después del destanteo producto del golpe, Boris Kuznetsov aseguró muy orgulloso que no se arrepentía de nada.

Corrían algunos rumores, en ese sentido los chicos eran aún más herméticos -excepto cuando a Boris le daba por hacerse el chistoso-, de que Sergei tenía una novia por ahí, algo serio, que Boris era el clásico muchacho mujeriego que le huye a las relaciones y que se lleva mejor con las prostitutas y las fanáticas que con las chicas comunes y corrientes, Kai… Kai era un misterio, que Iván hacía su lucha, pero que era tímido con las chicas, y -por boca de Boris, también-, que Yuriy había terminado enamoriscado de la prostituta con la cual lo llevaron en un inicio.

—Llegó quejándose y diciendo _"todas son unas putas"_ —Recordó que había dicho Boris—. Y yo le dije: _"oye, qué esperabas, es una puta, ¡la chica a eso se dedica!"_ Y luego va, me golpea y me contesta: _"¡no la llames así!"_

Sobra decir que después de eso fue cuando llegó el golpe.

Dickenson río al recordar aquella escena, y luego una expresión de sorpresa atravesó su rostro, haciéndolo rascarse la cabeza por haberlo olvidado. Había estado tan preocupado por la próxima batalla de los G-Revolution contra BEGA que no había recordado decírselo a Yuriy.

—Oh, por cierto, había olvidado decirte algo importante, o que creo puede interesarte —dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente tierna, como si él mismo estuviese recordando viejos tiempos—. Aunque seguramente ya lo sabes, cuando ha venido te habla mucho. Seguramente la recuerdas, a Julia Fernández, la chica del equipo español, la Dinastía F. Como te dije hace días, los equipos que compitieron en el campeonato vinieron a Japón para apoyar a Tyson y conseguir un sitio en el equipo que enfrentará a BEGA. Julia ha venido más veces que todos los demás, y parece tan preocupada como Boris por tu pronta recuperación. Creo que le gustas. No me sorprendería, aún recuerdo el escándalo que se armó durante el torneo cuando los paparazzis los captaron a los dos charlando fuera del estadio como si nada luego de que la derrotaste. Desde entonces hay rumores de ambos, aunque nunca has comentado nada al respecto.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando, y esperando. Pero nada. Yuriy siguió tan letárgico como siempre. Lo único que indicaba que seguía vivo era la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón y la leve respiración que subía y bajaba en su pecho cubierto por la ropa blanca de hospital y las sábanas. Por un instante tuvo la breve esperanza de que aquello hiciera reaccionar a Yuriy. Después de todo, el tema del sexo opuesto siempre era importante para los jóvenes, incluso para los rusos, aunque no hablaran abiertamente de ello.

—Como sea, no es que me quiera meter —prosiguió Dickenson—. A que es una chica linda, y tiene su carácter. La verdad cuando vi esas fotos de ustedes pensé que tenían mucha química. Parece un buen prospecto para una primera novia, ¿no te parece?

Se detuvo cuando sintió que empezaba a decir sandeces. Deseó que el pelirrojo le dedicara una de esas miradas que podían hacer temblar a medio estadio, que le dijera de mala gana que a él qué le importaba, pero no iba a suceder, que eran tonterías, que se estaba metiendo en más de lo que debía. Probablemente, si Yuriy hubiera estado despierto, no se habría atrevido a hacer aquellos comentarios, atreverse a opinar con respecto a su vida o lo que podía o no podía hacer más allá de lo considerado políticamente correcto. Los chicos se las podían ellos solos con esos temas, pero Dickenson recordó la recomendación que le hizo al pelirrojo cuando terminaron el tratamiento de reversión de los efectos causados por los experimentos realizados en ellos.

Recordó que los chicos no tenían intenciones de redimirse, pedir disculpas o decirle al mundo que en fondo eran buenos y que solamente les habían lavado el cerebro. Aceptaron de buena gana la sanción por parte de la BBA a no participar en el siguiente campeonato después de su conducta en el torneo ruso, además de los obstáculos que tuvieron que superar para revertir los efectos causados en ellos, sin embargo, notó que los chicos tenían ganas de probar, de nuevo, qué era tener una vida normal. O por lo menos una _medianamente_ normal.

Para empezar, aseguraron que tomarían de buena gana las condiciones de tutela, sanciones y monitoreo de su conducta dados sus antecedentes, pero no tenían planeado separarse. Seguirían juntos pasara lo que pasara, incluso, a su silenciosa y fría manera, esperando a Kai. Luego, Dickenson les recomendó hacer algo juntos que, por el amor de Dios, no tuviera que ver con algo bélico. Aunque la gente seguía considerándolos casi mercenarios. Dickenson sabía que adoraban esas malditas cosas, como el bungee, y jugar Gotcha… sin reglas, con mínima protección y con toda clase de trampas: en pocas palabras, a lo brutal, pero así se llevaban y así se entendían.

Y podían ser chicos muy intrépidos, temerarios y fuertes, pero seguían teniéndolo con el alma en un hilo, solamente esperando el momento en que realmente salieran lastimados sin poder hacer mucho por evitarlo. Pero jamás pensó que terminarían tan dañados por una causa justa, una causa que parecía casi perdida… por una causa que lo involucraba a él.

Cuando se anunció la caída de la BBA y su despido de la presidencia, no tardaron en viajar a Japón y contactarlo. Lo encontraron sin muchos problemas, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse escondido, avergonzado de dar la cara a los chicos que habían jugado en el campeonato y que ahora se encontraban con las puertas cerradas. Trató de esconder en lo posible la información de lo que realmente pasaba y por culpa de quién estaban sucediendo aquellas cosas, pero los muchachos tenían sus maneras y no tardaron en descubrir que quien estaba detrás de todo eso era Boris Balkov y que aquello se fraguaba desde el último campeonato, con el Batallón Barthez.

Por desgracia, muy tarde Dickenson se dio cuenta de lo que habían planeado para tirar a Boris y su liga profesional. Y se sentía profundamente culpable. Cada vez que veía a Yuriy postrado en la cama, la culpa lo carcomía un poco más. En parte, habían hecho todo eso por él. En parte, se sentía culpable de lo que les había pasado. En parte, se dijo Dickenson, Yuriy estaba en coma por su culpa, y deseaba con la misma vehemencia que los G-Revolution derrotaran a Boris y que Yuriy despertara.

Y aunque BEGA cayera, si el pelirrojo seguía perdido en la inconsciencia… eso no solamente destruiría a sus amigos: lo destrozaría a él hasta lo indecible. Dudaba, incluso, el poder recuperarse y seguir.

¿Sería aquel dolor lo que sentía un padre al tener un hijo gravemente enfermo? ¿El tener un hijo en aquella condición? ¿Un hijo dormido, casi muerto en vida?

Por su mente pasaron los peores escenarios: el dolor sin síntomas, sin gritos ni gruñidos, el dolor que solamente una persona perdida en su propia inconsciencia puede experimentar. La posibilidad de una eutanasia si aquello se prolongaba demasiado tiempo. Las decisiones difíciles que solamente él podía tomar, las dudas de cuál decisión era la mejor, y tal vez siquiera la mejor, sino la menos dolorosa y difícil.

Pensó que nunca pasaría por semejantes angustias. Siempre deseó casarse y tener hijos, pero se inmiscuyó tanto en sus investigaciones y después en la presidencia de la BBA que nunca tuvo tiempo para cultivar su vida familiar. A veces se imaginaba cómo habría sido un hijo suyo: amable y gentil, pero muy voluntarioso y temerario, algo similar a Tyson Kinomiya. En ocasiones agradecía haber evitado aquella parte inconclusa de su vida, cuando veía cuán difícil le resultaba a Max y su madre pasar largas temporadas sin verse a causa del trabajo de ella, pero ahora…

Yuriy Ivanov no era su hijo, ni tampoco el resto de los chicos. El pelirrojo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la imagen que tenía del hijo que alguna vez deseó tener, y en muchas ocasiones la mayoría creía que tenía un marcado favoritismo por Tyson, tal vez también por Ray y Kai, pero la realidad, y eso solamente los sabían los rusos y él, es que había hecho más por aquellos duros chicos de lo que nadie imaginaba.

—Tal vez eres el hijo que siempre quise tener… —susurró Dickenson mirando hacia la ventana. La intensa luz del mediodía atravesaba el cristal y llenaba la habitación. Palidecía aún más la piel del pelirrojo, en contraste con el intenso color de su cabello. Y en ese momento le resultó mucho más difícil verlo así, tanto que sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera recurrir a su autocontrol, el narrador del torneo anunció que la batalla comenzaría, y entonces una llamada a su celular lo distrajo. La vibración del aparato en su bolsillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando vio quién lo llamaba contestó desesperado. Estuvo la mitad de la charla callado, petrificado ante la sorpresa, mirando fijamente al muchacho en coma.

Era uno de sus investigadores. Después de dos años, finalmente habían encontrado a los padres de Yuriy Ivanov.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Economizad las lágrimas de vuestros hijos a fin de que puedan regar con ellas vuestra tumba"_

 **Pitágoras de Samos**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, se podría decir que soy nueva en el fandom fanfickero de Beyblade, pero comencé a ver la serie desde los once años y tengo ya varios años leyendo fanfics del mismo, y aunque en su momento llegué a escribir varios fics del fandom, nunca los subí o los dejé incompletos. Hace unas semanas decidí terminar de ver la serie y recuperé todo el amor que sentía por ella, especialmente por Kai y los chicos rusos, que son mis favoritos, así que he decidido incursionar también en este fandom con una que otra historia.**

 **En cuanto a esta historia, en su momento no lo noté, pero ahora me comencé a preguntar que era muy curioso que el señor Dickenson se encargara tanto de Yuriy una vez que este cayó en coma, tanto que incluso en la escena final aparecen juntos. La verdad se me hizo muy tierno, sentí que era como si Dickenson estuviera haciendo de papá de Yuriy y siempre he tenido la idea de que el hombre hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a los chicos luego de que estos se liberaron de Boris, Voltaire y VIOBOLT. Por esa razón escribí este fanfic, pues mi headcanon, aunque no sé si alguien más lo comparta, es que tal vez Dickenson terminó viendo a Yuriy como un hijo.**

 **Por otro lado, también decidí llamar al fanfic "Santa Claus", porque mientras vi esta última vez la serie con mi mamá, esta comenzó a decir que Dickenson era como Santa Claus porque se la pasaba viendo por muchos de los chicos de la serie y se la pasaba con el alma en un hilo por culpa de estos. ¡Otra cosa! Con respecto al diagnóstico médico del coma de Yuriy, saqué la información de Wikipedia y demás páginas médicas, así que tal vez no sea del todo acertada; hice lo posible por entenderle y ser lo más realista posible. Si hay por ahí algún estudiante de medicina leyendo y ve algún error, siéntanse libres de enviar un review con las correcciones.**

 **Y bueno, en fin, no tengo mucho más que aclarar. Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Pronto vendré con más fanfic de este fandom, y muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.**

 **[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
